generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Hunter
Aaron is the troubled nephew of Matt Hunter who comes to live with him and his family after getting into some trouble in his hometown of Seattle. He was held back a year and should be a sophomore but is in his freshman year. He makes his first appearance at Courtney's back-to-school party and right off the back, meets and annoys Cassidy Quartermaine and Samara Jones. He appears to have a thing for Cassidy but she is shown to think he is simply just annoying. He is a loner mostly, not liking to get close to others and has issues with cousin Josh Hunter and his best friend Gabe McBain because they are arrogant jocks, something Aaron isn't a fan of. Despite not being a fan of sports, Aaron loves kick boxing and uses it to get his anger out and could likely beat anyone his age in a fight. Early Life Very little is known about Aaron's background other than he was born and raised in Seattle, Washington to a single mother. He has had several run-ins with the law for low-level offenses including vandalism and trespassing. Due to his truancy his freshman year, he got held back and is now repeating it, making him 16 instead of 14 and 15 like other freshman. After his mother had a hard time keeping up with him, she reached out to her brother Matt in Port Charles who agreed to let Aaron stay with them for a while to see if they can get his behavior under control. In The Series 12.03 Here's To Never Growing Up Aaron makes his first appearance at cousin Courtney's back-to-school party. He tries to hit on Cassidy Quartermaine when she gets a drink but she shuts him down pretty fast earning a clap from Samara Jones. He later plays beer pong with cousins Josh and Courtney and Courtney's best friend Sera who just came back from Melbourne. 12.04 Life Goes On Aaron goes to his first day at PC High and quickly shakes himself free of cousin Josh. While Josh is fun to party with, when sober, Aaron can't stand him. He later sees Cassidy and Samara and once again tries to flirt with Cassidy who once again, shuts him down. 12.07 Fear Hate Love Aaron walks up to Cassidy when she is with Samara between classes and once again tries using a lame pick up line on her, now just to annoy her and get a rise. Cassidy shoots him down and when he asks why, Cassidy replies that she isn't into guys with egos the size of Russia. Aaron tells her his ego isn't the size of Russia, China maybe but not Russia. Later in the day, Gabe tries talking to Aaron about football, a conversation he and Josh were having and Aaron tells him football is overrated and he isn't interested in sports. Gabe asks him what he likes and Aaron tells him music. Gabe then asks if he is one of those "emo freaks" and Aaron brushes him off. Josh later asks him what he said to Gabe to piss him off and Aaron tells him he didn't say anything. 12.12 The Downfall of Us Al'''l Both Josh and Gabe are annoyed by Aaron's indifference to them and instead of hanging out with them, despite having a good time at Courtney's party. Aaron tells them that they are fun to party with, he isn't really into the whole "jock" thing. Gabe and Josh are pissed and later in the day try to jump him but Aaron is easily able to fight them off, shocking everyone who sees. He then tells them it's best if they left him alone. '''12.15 The Snakes Start To Sing Aaron is in town alone when he runs into Cassidy. He asks if by proving he can fight off both Josh and Gabe, he has her attention. Cassidy tells him he had her attention, but that doesn't mean she will sleep with or go on a date with him. Cassidy changes the subject and asks him why his own cousin would attempt to fight him along with his best friend. Aaron tells her that he and Josh don't agree on a lot of things, his arrogance being one of them, along with he is not a huge fan of jocks and Josh is one of them. The pair end up grabbing coffee and continue talking. Aaron learns that Cassidy spent most of her life in a boarding school in Paris but would escape on the weekends to either Amsterdam and Cologne, despite being underage. Skye brought her in because she found her fake ID's and saw that she was able to attend Octoberfest. Aaron tells her that that sounds fun and going to Octoberfest is definitely on his bucket list. Cassidy tries to ask him about himself but he avoids the questions and changes the subjects. 12.18 The Sky Under The Sea Aaron is seen buying something in what looks like a drug deal by Cassidy. Season 13 13.02 Glory and Gore 13.04 Fake It 13.09 There'll Come a Day 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears 13.18 Tangled in The Great Escape Trivia Quotes "My ego isn't the size of Russia, China maybe, but not Russia." Relationships Category:Characters Category:Current Category:Next Generation Category:Original Character